Growing up
by cannotstopwriting
Summary: James and Lily Potter, one of the most mysterious love stories in Harry Potter, follow them through the end of 5th year on-wards, in a story of love, loss and growing up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unfortunately**

**A/N – this takes place just after the dreaded DADA owl in 5th year! **

"Hey Evans, what are you doing here,"

"Thinking Potter, just thinking." I didn't have the heart to tell him to go away, or the energy. I'd been hurt by my best friend, I was nothing more than a Mudblood. I'd over reacted towards Potter slightly, but it didn't matter. None of it did. I just remained still my back against the giant Oak tree, knees pulled up to my chest, my view overlooked the black lake.

I could hear him shuffling, so I looked up, I knew my eyes were puffy and almost as red as my hair, but for some reason, I wanted him to see my pain. I could see the pity in his hazel eyes.

"Well, I'm just gonna have to sit with you, until you stop crying then," and only a moment later he was sat next to me, our shoulders brushing.

"I always liked the lake," I confessed, "It seemed peaceful you know?" he nodded so I carried on. "I know there is a giant squid and mer-creatures, but it just felt like a happy place to frolic, well it used to anyway,"

In response, Potter nudged closer, and wrapped his arm round me.

"Aw Lil, you know, you could carry on moping and being upset and give those Slytherins the satisfaction of it. Or, you could walk into the great hall with your head held high and show them whose boss,"

I looked at him, he wasn't looking at me, but out across at the violet sunset. "You don't get the constant looks, the hisses, the heckles,"

"I get called a blood traitor."

"Only by choice."

"Lils, Evans, even if you were a pureblood we all know joining Voldemort would be last on your list of priorities, so yes I think yours is a choice too,"

And, that's when I finally rested my head on his shoulder and cried. His arms snaked around me pulling me closer, tighter.

"I'm sorry for being a prat," he breathed into my hair "Really sorry, you're the last person I would hurt, ever. I promise."

"I know." I'd stopped crying by this point and and instead shivered, causing Potter to shuffle away, taking off his jumper and placing it gently over my head.

"Stifling isn't it?" to which I could only smile.

Pulling it on, Potter put his arm back around me and my head fell onto his shoulder. His jumper smelt musky, it was oddly comforting. We stayed like this for a while. I thought he might just get bored, just a little anyway. But, he seemed content, just sat there our backs against the tree, gazing out.

Finally, I spoke "How did you know where I would be?"

"That is a trade secret, you know marauders business,"

"But, you'll tell me someday?"

"If you go on a date with me Evans,"

"You know I prefer, James the sensitive guy, who still remains funny. But, not Potter who is arrogant and obnoxious." I said almost exasperated.

"Are you saying I'm bipolar?"

To that I chuckled, "No, just saying I like a bit of maturity,"

"I hear you loud and clear, over," he said tickling in my sides. "Anyway, Evans, it has been fun, but I think its time we headed back up, Marlene's worried not to mention, Remus."

"And they sent you here?"

"No, I sent myself, being mature and all," he said giving me a wink.

Once, he got to his feet, he pulled me up and we started walking up towards the wooden doors.

"So about finding me?" I asked trying my luck

"Trade secrets,"

And with that we walked up towards the common room. And, it had to be said for this first time in hours I was happy.

**A/N – I have really gotten back into fanfiction at the moment. And currently have the first three chapters or so written for this, with more planned! Sorry, its short, the chapters do get longer I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a single word! **

**A/N: Thank you****to ****Rubzdiamond****and ****brieabdcheese****for reviewing/favouriting or subscribing! **

"Lily I'm sorry to wake you, but its Snape, he's outside the common room and wants to talk to you,"

"Marlene, please tell him to go away,"

"We've tried, he's threatening to sleep out there..." Her words, just hung in the air.

I sighed heavily, almost wearily. I pulled myself out of bed and proceeded down the spiral staircase pulling my dressing gown tighter.

When I entered the common room, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. It was almost one of those moments when the whole world stops and goes silent.

"Lily, will you be ok?" it was Remus who spoke, he was sat next to Potter, whose eyes were staring at me intently. I just nodded and made my way out of the portrait hole.

"Sev, please leave me alone," I was tired, exasperated.

I could see the shock on his face at my appearance.

"Lily, I didn't mean it,"

"Sev forget it, the Dark Arts have consumed you, if you ever loved me, you'd have stopped, helped the fight for good, for me and other Mudbloods," I shuddered as I said it, tears began to brim over my eyes.

"Please forgive me,"

"I can't, it hurts too much, I can't. No just go Sev,"

And before, I cried any more in front of Sev, I turned on my heel and clambered back through the portrait hole.

The common Room had slowly started to empty. The marauders were sat by the window in the corner still, this time they were joined by Alice and Marlene. I could see the hushed whispers being exchanged, and knew they were about me, the whispers that is.

Instead of walking over to them, I plonked myself down on one of the arm chairs in front of the crackling fire, I curled up as tears trickled down my cheek.

"Lily, please stop crying," it was Potter, kneeling in front of me. "Did he say something to you?"

I kept my eyes closed, "He tried to apologise," I choked. "I can't forgive him."

He patted my arm reassuringly.

"I'm here for you, always Lils, we all are,"

"Thanks,"

"Are you coming to bed? Its been a tiring day,"

"I might stay down here for a bit, thanks,"

"Ok, night, if you can't sleep come and get me ok,"

"Ok,"

He squeezed my arm, before sloping off with the others up the staircases.

I would like to say that the sound of the rain and the crackling of the fire made me drift off into a deep sleep. But, instead it was uneasy, whilst the armchair was comfy, my head was everywhere. Snape had betrayed me. First Tuney left me, now him. Both by their bitter beliefs. And, now to top it all off James Potter had matured, at least for today, he'd been nice, sweet to an extent. He'd let me keep his polo neck jumper, it was soft cashmere and felt nice, soothing. As did James' touch, no wait he's potter to me, surely?

And with that sleep finally came.

**A/N: What do you think, too short, just right? R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Lily,"

We'd just arrived at platform 9 and three quarters, ready for the start of the summer holidays. Students were rushing around pulling trunks off the train, running over to parents, and me I was still in a daze.

"Sorry, I haven't spoken to you in a while, I've been..."

"I bit of a recluse," he offered

"I suppose so, yeah," I shrugged. He was clutching a velvet pouch close to his chest. Running his hand nervously over his jeans, it was better than him ruffling his already messy black hair. He peered down at me through his glasses, smiling a little. Was, he watching me stare, I felt my cheeks begin to blush so pulled my auburn hair out from behind me ears to cover it.

"Anyway, what I wanted to say is, I have a present for you," it was his turn to blush.

"A present?" I asked now looking at the velvet pouch, which he proceeded to hand to him.

I opened it, incredulous, it was a very old book. It had a strong leather cover, the edges on the pages were embossed in gold and on it, it said Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"How old is it?" What is it?"

"Er, well there like bedtime stories and its a family heirloom." He said proudly puffing out his chest grinning.

"Well I can't accept and heirloom, but can I borrow it? You wouldn't mind would you?"

"Not one little bit, I knew I could lure you into my clutches with a book, I'm just that clever he said smirking.

"I don't think so, I'd just like to be part of the wizarding world," I said, depositing the book inside the red velvet pouch and then into my handbag.

"Well I'd like to be part of the muggle world, so how about you send me your favourite stories over summer?"

"Yeah ok," I said beaming, no one, not even Sev had ever taken an interest in my world before. By my world, I mean the world I still belong to the one I will always belong to the Muggle world.

"Send me them, yeah?" he asked

"I said yes Potter,"

He nodded smiling.

"Need help getting the trunk through the barruer?"

"Er, I should be ok thanks, I've managed before," I said "Anyway, I best go, my parents can't get through and I just want to see them,"

"Completely understandable, I best get back to my own,"

And, with one last smile he turned and jogged over to his mum and dad, who were already in deep conversation with Sirius and Remus. He looked a lot like his dad, except he had his mothers eyes, her hazel eyes.

I dragged my trunk through the barrier and there they were waiting for me, smiling and waving.

"Mum, dad," I ran over to them and broke down in my mothers arms.

"Something terrible happened,"

"Lets get you home, and you can explain it all with a nice cup of tea and a homemade biscuit, hoe about that," I just nodded into her shoulder.

We made our way over to the our mini and I began to retell the whole story with Snape all over again. I noticed by the time I had finished, Petunia looked very happy.

"You could do better then him anyway," She said squeezing my hand sympathetically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thank you****to ****Rubzdiamond, Sweetlilyeverdeen, .andLily, jorg0382 and****brieabdcheese****for reviewing/favouriting or ****alerting****! **

**Chapter Four **

I both loved summer and hated it. I loved going home to see my parents, they are so proud of me being a witch. I loved bringing home magical souvenirs from Hogsmede and tokens that I'd collected throughout the year. My Mother Mary Evans, was very much like me, her auburn hair beautifully curled into a bob that showed off her angular jaw line. There were two stark differences between me and my mother she had bright blue eyes that gleamed when she laughed, and for an auburn her skin tanned. Yes, actually naturally tanned. My Father on the other hand, was tall – suppose that's were Tuney gets it. He has dark brown hair, and my eyes my startling green eyes.

It was their love that made my summer's since becoming a student at Hogwarts worth while.

Except, this summer, I had two reasons to hate it. One, like most summers it was Petunia, I was the 'freak,' pure hatred would erupt with in her whenever I was nearby. And now, Snape. My former best friend, my confident into the wizarding world had betrayed me to a world of evil and prejudice. I now had to avoid him too.

After telling my parents in the car, a huge weight had been lifted and even Petunia was sympathetic to me for the first part of summer. I'd met her unbearable finance Vernon and survived and had spent the majority of my summer reading tales of Beedle the bard, awaiting James Owl and ignoring Snape's.

It was the morning of August the first and there on my bedside table where my OWL results. My Stomach twisted with nerves, as I reached out and picked up the envelope and torn in to retrieve the letter.

And then I read:

_Enclosed are the OWL results for Lily Evans -_

_O – Outstanding_

_E- Exceeds Expectations _

_A- Acceptable _

_P – Poor _

_D- Dreadful _

_T -Troll_

_Ancient Runes - O_

_Arithmancy - O_

_Astronomy - E_

_Charms – O _

_Defence Against the Dark Arts - O_

_Herbology - O_

_History of Magic - E _

_Muggle Studies - O_

_Potions – O _

_Transfiguration - O _

Needless to say I was speechless, I immediately wrapped my dressing gown round myself and ran round the house screaming with pure delight. They were pats on the back and praises all round, even Petunia wished me a congratulations.

I returned to my room, with a huge smile on my face, and found two letters waiting for me and a great big barn owl perching alongside my own owl Helga. I'd named her after one of the four founders you see.

The first from Sev

_Lily,_

_How did Owls go?_

_Love_

_Sev_

I screwed it up and threw it in the bin on the other side of my desk and opened up the next letter.

_Evans,_

_How did results go? Silly question really knowing you, O's all round. Read Beedle yet? If yes, wanna meet up, also been waiting for a book off yourself. _

_Love_

_Potter. _

I wrote a reply instantly.

_Potter, _

_I did very well thanks, yourself? And, yes several times in fact. I'm sorry I forgot to send the book its been slightly hectic here. I'll send it along with your owl, if that's ok? Well I hope it is. Er. I'll be in diagon Alley in on the 7th of August, would you like to meet then? _

_Love_

_Evans._

I stared down at the word 'Love,' I'd used it purely because he had. Yes purely because he had.

With in a few hours, I had my reply.

_Evans,_

_I'll be there,_

_Love _

_Potter._

After a hard day spent shopping on August the 7th it was finally time to meet Potter. I stood outside

the Leaky Cauldron, where we had arranged to meet. Then as if out of no where he appeared.

"Evans, what are you doing here alone," he put emphasise on the word alone.

"Hi to you too. My parents are inside having a Butterbeer, so I'm really not alone," I said my smile had vanished and I could quickly feel my forehead creasing into a frown.

"Well still its not safe," he said concern etched all over his face. "Anyway, hello Evans, good summer, bad summer, in need of an ice cream?"

"Er, an alright summer. I've had to avoid Snape all summer, which has been difficult to say the least, at first it was just owls, I didn't think he would actually knock on my door, but he did. But, my sister sent him packing, you'd approve,"

"He's been harassing you, say the word Evans,"

"We live in the same village, hence how I know him, it must be difficult, but he blew his chance,"

We had arrived outside the ice-cream shop, which thankfully wasn't too busy.

"I'll get these," he said, before I could reply he had bounded inside and arrived back a few minutes later with a mint chocolate chip ice-cream for him and a strawberry for me. I didn't want to know how he knew my favourite.

We pulled up at a small table for two, and continued our conversation.

"How was your summer anyway? I've been talking non-stop,"

"Its been good, Sirius moved in, so that's been good fun. But, its nice to get a break from time to time, you know?"

"I know," I said smiling thinking of my own sister.

"Anyway, which was your favourite?"

"Favourite, what,"

"Tale, in Beedle the Bard,"

"Ooooooh, the tale of three brothers, absolutely,"

"Really," he said sounding surprised.

"Yes, anyway brothers Grimm?"

He instantly looked sheepish, "About ten pages in,"

"Should I have expected any more,"

"Nope," he said giving me a wink.

That's how our conversation continued all afternoon.

"Well, its getting late, I need to get home and you need to be getting back really,"

I nodded, and then he got up and escorted me to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh Lily dear, did you have a nice afternoon?" And Whose this?" my mother asked smiling up at James.

I tugged him forward, pulling on his arm. "This is my friend from school, James Potter," at this he outstretched his arm and said "How do you do? Pleasure to meet you."

My mother seemed to melt. I guess James had that affect on people.

"Anyway, Lily, I'll see you on September 1st," and with that he gave me a hurried kiss on the cheek and scurried off before my dad could say anything.

"Well he's handsome," my mother said, clearly pleased.

**A/N: Longest Chapter yet, what do you think? R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thank you**** to ****Rubzdiamond, Sweetlilyeverdeen, .andLily, jorg0382,****brieabdcheese****, ****dance4ever95, SilverStare, shitty-hellokitty, ****Brystness4, CookieCatMeow****for reviewing/favouriting or ****alerting****! **

Since mine and James' last meeting, summer seemed to drift by in a slow haze. I floated from place to place. At first, it had been because James had kissed me, I mean it was on the cheek, but still it meant a lot, weirdly. I don't know. It was almost made worse by my mother's endless nattering about him, anyone would think we were getting married the way she was going on. My father, on the other hand, wanted to meet him formally. I shuddered at the thought.

My mum's Morris Miner pulled into the car park at Kings Cross. The day was overcast, cloudy, much like my head. I hated the stares, as I pulled out Helga from the back seat. I got stares in both the muggle world and now sadly the wizarding world.

As, we approached the barrier I noticed him. He was leaning, trying to look nonchalant, hands in his pockets, a book under his arm with his messy black hair pointing in every direction.

"Oooo look its James," my mother nudged me with her elbow. I saw a small smile spread across her thin face. "James," she said "its absolutely lovely to see you,"

Pushing himself away from the wall, he extended his hand for a shake, But, my mother pushed it to the side and pulled him into a rather motherly embrace. I smirked, as James blushed crimson.

"What are you doing on this side of the barrier I asked," once my mother had released him.

"Waiting for you, I wanted to return this," he smiled extending the book out.

"Thanks," I said smiling up at him. "Mum, do you mind taking it home?"

"No, no not at all!" she said looking rather happy still, "Good summer, James?" she asked.

"Yes," he said smiling, "chilled and relaxed, you know? What about yourself?"

"Oh you see, I need you to do me a favour. Lily's dad, my husband, had a stroke. Muggle illness," my mother pressed on, I could see James' hazel eyes looking down at me. I knew what he was thinking, why hadn't I mentioned it? My own eyes filled with tears. "Its where the brain doesn't get enough air," she stated, I could see she had simplified it for him. It was strange that, she had no prejudice against his lack of knowledge, yet some purebloods couldn't stand muggles in the wizarding world. "So, what I'm really asking, is look after her? After everything with that Snape boy Lily really needs a friend,"

It was a lot to take in.

"I'm firstly, really sorry, I hope he gets better. If, there is anything me or my parents can do, don't hesitate, And, Lily is in the best of hand's," he smiled.

"We best get going mum," I said, I still hadn't looked at James.

"Oh I'll miss you," she pulled us into a tight embrace and after a few moments waved goodbye and walked back in the direction we had just came.

"Lils, I'm so sorry," and the next thing I knew I was engulfed buy his giant frame, his arms wrapped around my waist and mine coiled around his neck. I couldn't cry, not here.

"He'll be ok," I smile weakly, "anyway Hogwarts?"

And, with that we walked through the barrier together. James had one arm wrapped around my shoulder the other pulling my trunk, whilst I carried Helga.

I hurriedly, made my way towards the prefects carriage, keeping my eyes peeled for Remus. This would be the first time I would see Snape, since our altercation last term. I quickly waved to my friends Dakota and Marlene, before hurrying on, they understood.

I pushed open the door to the prefects compartment, still no sign of Remus, I was a little apprehensive, Snape was sat next to his fellow Slytherin prefects, Carrow and Avery, whose now in his 7th year. I shuddered, praying Remus would show up soon.

Finally, the hour was up and I shot out my seat immediately hurrying out. But, then there was a tug on my arm. I turned, slowly looking up to see that the culprit was none other than Severus Snape.

"Snape, get off," I demanded.

"No, Lily we need to talk, you never replied to my Owls all summer, you pretended to hide every time I called. I've apologised countless times just forgive me," he begged

"Snape get off my arm, I don't want you apology," I glared at him tugging my arm free.

"Sev, why would you want to be friends with a filthy Mudblood like her?" Avery drawled.

"Yeah, why would you?" I am after all only a mudblood." a crowd had started to gather now, there were a few gasps when I called myself mudblood but I carried on regardless. "Go on, why would you? I'm beneath you and the dark arts and Sev, that's were I'd rather be." he looked at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Lily," and that's when it hit me, a non-verbal spell. I was thrown half way down the corridor, straight onto my back. I could feel strong arms around me tugging me up, where were the heads?

Several voices surrounded me, before I was tugged off to a nearby compartment.

"Lily, what happened,"

"James?" I said feeling rather dazed.

"Yeah its me,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could give you the sarcastic answer and say its the Hogwarts express and that I'm a wizard blah blah blah. Or, that I was waiting for you after the prefects meeting, because Remus is ill and yeah wanted to check you were ok, and then you were surrounded by Slytherin scum," he said this whilst running a hand through his hair non-stop.

"Oh right well thanks," I said sitting up.

"Told your mum I would look after you, didn't I?"

"Yeah I guess, just not all the time though," I smiled.

"We'll see."

"Have you seen Dakota and Marlene?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll take you there."

And, with that I stumbled up and out of the compartment, walking down the corridor in a comfortable silence with James Potter.

**A/N: I think the next chapter will include the feast, I was going to include it in here, but I'm throwing Hagrid in and finally introducing Lily's friends! Stay tuned! And Please review! **


End file.
